The Shuffle
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Randy/Adam. Jeff/Adam. Jay/Adam. Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs. Slash. Please Review!
1. The Man Who Never Lied by Maroon 5

**Title:** The Shuffle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/General

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Jay/Adam, Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the songs mentioned/used.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 1/15 – The Man Who Never Lied by Maroon 5

**OOOO**

_**I was the man who never lied,**_

_**Never lied until today.**_

_**But I just couldn't break your heart,**_

_**Like you did mine yesterday.**_

**OOOO**

"_I can't do this anymore, Randy."_ _Tears blurred the blond's emerald eyes as he looked at his best friend, the man he had once called his lover. "I know about Cody. Did you think that I was really that naïve?"_

_Randy blinked slowly, his face an emotionless mask. Still, he tried to deny the blatantly obvious. "Why would I lie to you, Adam? I told you about Cody – it was a one-time fuck. It didn't mean shit to me. You do."_

_Adam shook his head. "Jay saw you. You and Cody. You took him to our bedroom and he left in your shirt."_

_Randy frowned. "Fine. You want to know the truth?" He hissed viciously._

_Adam flinched a little bit. However, he remained totally steeled in his resolve. "Yeah. I want to know the truth."_

"_Yeah. I cheated on you." Adam was shocked at how easily Randy admitted to the truth. His heart clenched into a knot at the coldness in Randy's eyes. "I'm still cheating on you. You're damaged goods, Adam -,"_

_Adam's eyes widened and the tears finally streaked down his face. "That wasn't my fault. Brock -,"_

"_I know the story, Adam. I don't need to hear it." Randy snapped back._

_Adam honestly couldn't believe this. Was this still the man that he had loved so much, and had loved him in return? "You know what, Randy? You're an asshole."_

"_We're over, Adam." The brunette said emotionlessly._

"_You and Cody deserve each other." Adam said. He silently cursed himself for the way his voice trembled as he cried. "This so-called 'love' won't last. Cody cheated on Ted for you, and he'll cheat on you for someone else."_

_Randy shook his head. "You don't understand us at all. I want you out of my house, Adam. When I come back, I expect all of your stuff to be out of the house too."_

_Adam narrowed his eyes at the younger man, before he rubbed the tears from his eyes. "Gladly."_

It had been one day. Twenty-four hours. And now, it was Adam's birthday. Adam didn't know that Jay had decided to throw him a party, but his best friend had done just that. Everyone was invited. And that included Adam's ex-boyfriend, Randy Orton. Since Adam hadn't told anyone about their recent break-up, and Adam was fairly certain that Randy hadn't announced it either, so both Randy and Cody were at the celebration. However, Adam's heart felt like it had been torn out of his chest. He really wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

About an hour into the celebration, Adam broke off from the crowd and went upstairs to the spare bedroom that Jay had let him use on more than one occasion. He opened the door and found that the room was entirely dark. About to turn on the light, he was stopped short by a muffled moan. Squinting, Adam was able to make out two bodies on the bed. The headboard was constantly rocking against the wall. Adam dared to open the door a little wider, and the flicker of light revealed that the two bodies were Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes.

Adam's heart sank in his chest. Slowly, he closed the door and walked back downstairs. Randy and John Cena stood together on the far side of the room, an open bottle of wine behind them. Adam could tell him. He could throw it in his face and watch as Randy crumbled. Because a cheater would always be a cheater, no matter how much they claimed to love you. But Adam couldn't do that. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't destroy Randy like that. He still loved Randy, after all.

Adam had never been one to lie, but maybe, this time, it would be okay.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Well, here's another one that will be updated daily. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson

**Title:** The Shuffle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/General

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Jay/Adam, Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the songs mentioned/used.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 2/15 – Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson

**OOOO**

_**Oh, I don't like,**_

_**Living under your spotlight.**_

_**Baby, if you treat me right,**_

_**You won't have to worry.**_

**OOOO**

Adam knelt down in front of his boyfriend, the blond's cock stuffed so far into his mouth that the head hit the back of his throat. Jay's hand was twisted in his blond locks as he held his head firmly, and Adam's throat convulsed around the massive cock while he tried not to choke as Jay face-fucked him. It was his punishment. He deserved this. After all, he had flirted with Jeff. It was a known fact that Jay and Jeff didn't like each other all that much, and since Jay hadn't offered Adam the attention that he deserved, he had turned to the Rainbow Warrior.

With a muffled rumble, Jay exploded down his baby's throat. Adam let out a soft whimper as Jay shoved himself as far as he could fit down Adam's throat, coating Adam's mouth with his essence, before he yanked out and released the blond's silky hair. He stuffed himself back into his tights and cast one last look down at his baby. Adam mewled as he tried to reach for his own erection, which was still untouched. Jay batted the hands away and Adam took the hint. He was more than a little afraid to try and touch himself.

"Do I need to handcuff those beautiful wrists to the table, Adam?" Jay asked. His eyes twinkled with amusement, but Adam could tell that he was deathly serious.

"No, sir." Quickly, Adam shook his head. He would show Jay that he could behave. He would show him how loyal and trustworthy he truly was.

"Good boy." The smaller blond shot Adam a condescending smile. "I'm gonna take a shower now. And when I come back, if you have so much as moved an _inch_, you'll earn yourself a spanking and no sex for a week."

Adam licked his lips. He was sure that his boyfriend couldn't make it one week without sex. "Is that a threat?"

Jay chuckled darkly, before he revealed the aforementioned handcuffs from his gym bag. "No, that's a promise."

The blond's emerald eyes watched as the cuffs swung back and forth, almost hypnotically. When Jay realized that he had the blond fully under his control, the chuckle returned as he stuffed the handcuffs away and started to strip down for his shower. Once he was fully naked, he took his body wash and walked over to the shower stall. It literally took all of the self-control that Adam had not to jerk himself off. However, he knew that that would make Jay mad. And when the smaller blond was mad, well…

Jay returned a half-hour later, smelling of the ocean and dripping a translucent mixture of soap and water. He had a towel loosely around his waist, and when small rivulets would trace down his chiseled stomach, they would then be absorbed by the white fabric. Adam almost came then and there. When Jay looked down and found that Adam _had_ indeed obeyed him, the familiar smirk came over his face. With the towel still around his waist, he came and knelt down in front of his baby. In a flash, Adam's jeans were off and his legs were spread like a wanton slut.

"I see that you obeyed my order." Jay said, that smirk still in place. "Good sluts deserve a reward, don't you think?" When Adam nodded fluently, Jay stuffed three fingers into the blond's mouth. "Suck."

Carefully, Jay lifted the taller blond so that he was on the coffee table. Raising the blond's heels so that they were on his shoulders, he took his now-slick fingers and shoved them all into Adam's entrance at once. The overload of pain and pleasure sent Adam into a delirium, and he started to rut against Jay's hand with abandon. Jay allowed it for a minute, before he stilled Adam's movements with a hand on his hip. His eyes met Adam's, and his hand slowly moved from his hip to his erect, leaking cock.

Jay started to stroke with abandon. "Who do you belong to, Adam?"

Adam's eyes rolled back into his head as the fingers in his ass pounded into his prostate. "Nnn… _fuck_."

Jay smacked Adam's left cheek harshly. It left a dark red handprint. "I don't believe that the correct answer is 'fuck', Adam. Try again."

Adam shook his head. He could barely force the words out. "I… I c-can't!"

"Say it, Adam." Jay was eerily calm as he continued to stroke and finger-fuck his baby. He had the blond on the brink of orgasm in a matter of moments. "Say it or all of this ends now."

Jay honestly wouldn't be that cruel, would he? One look in his eyes was all of the answer that he needed. "You, Jay! I belong to Jason Reso! Just please, _please_ don't stop!"

"What happens to little sluts who think that they can screw around with rainbow-haired enigmas?" Jay asked, a hint of malice in his voice.

"They get punished!" Adam exclaimed, his voice raw.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Jay asked. Adam was so close now, his channel clamped down on Jay's fingers just so…

"Yes!" Adam screamed. Whether it was an answer to the question or from pleasure, Jay wasn't sure. But he didn't prolong the blond's torture.

"Good." Jay stabbed his prostate. "Cum." And with that one order, the blond came undone.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Sorry that this one is a little late. I really have no excuse. Anyway… I hope that you liked it. Please Review!


	3. Pour Some Sugar On Me by Tom Cruise

**Title:** The Shuffle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/General

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Jay/Adam, Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the songs mentioned/used.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 3/15 – Pour Some Sugar On Me (Rock of Ages, Cover by Tom Cruise)

**OOOO**

_**Pour some sugar on me, oh, in the name of love.**_

_**Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up.**_

_**Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough.**_

_**I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah.**_

**OOOO**

"This really isn't fair, Jeff." Adam said. He stuck out his bottom lip and tried to look cute, but it was a little difficult when one considered the fact that he was totally naked, save for a dark blue thong.

Jeff smirked. He had to admit that Adam looked totally sexy like that. "Life isn't fair, Adam." He looked over to the bowl on the coffee table. "Besides, there's only one left."

"What do you mean there's only one left?" Adam asked excitedly. His eyes widened when he realized that what Jeff had said was indeed correct. "You fixed this."

"It's not my fault that you suck at this game." Jeff chuckled evilly.

Somehow, the blond managed to work up a few tears. "Jeffy…"

"Fine," the younger blond finally relented. "This next round will be all or nothing. I win; you have to take that thong off. You win; I have to take _everything_ off." Jeff said. "Do we have a deal?"

Adam nodded. He liked those odds. "We have a deal."

Jeff reached into the bowl and took out the last chocolate-caramel swirl. Carefully, he undid the wrapper and discarded it somewhere, before he popped the little candy into his mouth. And then, he leaned forward and tenderly touched his mouth to Adam's. The blond responded eagerly, opening his mouth and allowing Jeff to slide the candy inside. However, when it came time for Adam to redistribute the candy into Jeff's mouth, the raven's hand snuck down and fondled the front of his thong. Adam moaned and, inadvertently, swallowed the candy.

His eyes became as wide as saucers as he realized what that meant. Jeff leaned back, a look of total satisfaction on his face. Oh, this so wasn't fair. Slowly, the blond climbed off of the couch and hooked his thumbs into the strings of the thong. He cast one more look at his boyfriend, who was smiling at him expectantly. Adam had never hated him more than he did at that moment. Quickly, so as to end the torture as soon as possible, he slid out of his thong and threw it in Jeff's face. The raven smiled as he took it off.

"Oh, is someone a little bit of a sore loser?" Jeff asked, that same smirk that he had worn for the entire duration of the game still fixed firmly on his face.

"Fuck you, Jeff." Adam spat. He sat back down on the couch and kept his knees together so that Jeff was unable to see the sexy body that was now off-limits.

"I believe that that is what I'm going to be doing to you, my dear Adam. Just stay there. I'll be back in a minute, and I have a surprise for you." Jeff said, before he took the bowl off of the table and walked into the kitchen.

"Cheater…" Adam mumbled under his breath. He knew what Jeff would do if he heard him say that.

"I'm back." Jeff announced to his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes. "Did you miss me?"

Adam's green eyes flickered to the bottle in Jeff's hand. "What is that?"

Jeff's eyes followed Adam's, and when he saw the bottle in question, he smiled sweetly. "That, my dear Adam, is a bottle of maple syrup. Would you like some?"

Before Adam could answer him, Jeff cracked the lid and started to pour some of the sweet substance on Adam's naked body. The cold substance made Adam leap into the air, which caused Jeff's smile to morph into a twisted smirk. He trailed patterns down Adam's body; before he drizzled some onto the blond's already erect cock. Jeff set that bottle aside for a moment, before he took out another bottle and coated his fingers with lube. One wayward look told him that Adam was too mesmerized by the sweetness on his stomach to realize what he had done.

Slowly, Jeff eased the blond man's knees apart with little resistance. He pressed one finger to the unsuspecting blond's entrance, pushing in just as he leaned down to swipe his tongue over the maple syrup covered body. Adam moaned and thrust down onto the finger, trying to take it in deeper. Jeff eased another finger inside, slowly scissoring them to allow for maximum torture of the poor blond. When his dark nail glazed over the older man's prostate, he practically came undone then and there. Jeff, merciful as he was, finished the prep as fast as he could.

Now that Adam was clean, save for the residue of stickiness that had been left behind, Jeff coated himself in lube and pressed the head of his erect cock into the taller man's entrance. Slowly, he slid inside until he was buried to the hilt. The blond moaned and tried to force Jeff to move, which, eventually, caused Jeff to draw out, only to slam back in – the head of his cock hit Adam's prostate to hard that he saw _stars_. But when Adam clenched down around Jeff, the slow rhythm that he had intended to create flew out the window. Now, it was hard and fast.

Adam finished first. He came with a muffled shout, and when his channel clenched down around Jeff, he finished inside of his baby. After they had caught their breath, Adam said, "Maybe that game isn't so bad after all."

Jeff smirked. "I knew you would see reason, my dear Adam." That smirk never faltered as he said, "Oh, and by the way, I win." Adam looked down and saw that Jeff was still fully clothed, save for the fact that his fly was undone.

"That's so unfair! That's the last time I play with you!" Adam exclaimed petulantly.

"Yeah. Just think that Adam." _We both know it's not true_.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** I _had_ to rewrite the last one. So, sorry for the little inconvenience. Hope this one is better.


	4. Goodnight My Angel by Billy Joel

**Title:** The Shuffle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/General

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Jay/Adam, Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the songs mentioned/used.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 4/15 – Goodnight My Angel (Lullaby) by Billy Joel

**OOOO**

_**And like a boat out on the ocean,**_

_**I'm rocking you to sleep,**_

_**The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart,**_

_**You'll always be a part of me.**_

**OOOO**

"Adam?" Randy had been awakened by the absence of his husband and had tracked the blond man down to the nursery. He sat in an old rocker with a red-faced baby in his arms.

Adam had a look of total frustration on his face. "I can't make her stop crying. I've been trying for an hour." He looked like he was on the brink of tears. "I fed her. I changed her diaper. Nothing is working."

"Have you tried to sing to her?" Randy asked. Adam shot his husband _the_ look. Adam's voice was a far cry from the voice of an angel. "No, I'm serious Adam. She likes to hear your voice, so why don't you sing to her?"

"If she likes to hear my voice so much, why hasn't it made her stop crying?" Adam snapped. He was overly tired now.

"You're frustrated. She can tell you're upset and it's making her upset too." Randy rationalized.

Adam inhaled slowly to try and calm himself. "What's the matter, baby? What's the matter?"

Kimberly only screamed louder. Adam's calm façade fell. He was tired and ornery and he wanted to _sleep_, damn it! "Here, Adam, let me have the baby. Why don't you take a few minutes to cool off?"

"You think that you can make her stop crying?" Adam asked, one blond eyebrow raised.

"I can try." Randy offered, because that was really the most that he could promise.

"Good luck with that." Adam handed the baby over to Randy, before he walked downstairs for some coffee.

Randy walked over and sat down in the seat that Adam had abandoned moments before. Kimberly continued to scream, her little hands balled into fists as she kicked her feet and thrust her arms wildly. She had certainly inherited her Mama's lungs. Carefully, Randy shifted the little body so that her head was nestled in the crook of his left arm and her entire body was supported by his own. He twirled one of the few soft, blond curls that were scattered all over her head around his finger and looked into her tear-filled blue eyes.

Unsure of what to do, he started to rock her back and forth and hummed softly. Suddenly, the infant fell silent. She blinked at him slowly, almost as if she were unsure of what to make of this new development. Randy started to sing to her, remembering an old lullaby that his mother would sing to him when he was a child. Kimberly seemed to like it, because she she smiled an adorable, toothless smile. She let out a soft coo and reached one of her tiny little hands out to take hold of Randy's finger. Randy let her take it, and her coo turned into a cute little chuckle.

The Viper didn't noticed that he had suddenly obtained an audience. Adam stood in the doorway, his drink of choice (it was a little late for coffee, so he had decided on tea instead) in hand. He watched his husband tenderly shush the small child, realizing that he was witnessing a moment that should be cherished and not wanting to storm in there and ruin it all. After all, how many times did The Viper act all cute and adorable? Well, he did when he was around Kimberly. Seriously, the man was like a teddy bear. And if Adam ever told him that, he'd blow a fuse.

"Adam." Randy called to his husband softly. Slowly, Adam walked over to the rocker and stood behind it, looking over Randy's shoulder. "Look."

Adam was stunned speechless. "I can't believe that you actually did it. Fucker."

Randy smirked at the vulgar curse that fell from his husband's less-than-angelic mouth. "Mind your mouth, Adam. You wouldn't want Kimberly's first word to be 'fucker', now would you?"

"That would be hysterical." Adam admitted. "Everyone would know who it was that she learned it from, after all. And, besides, I think her Daddy would have to punish her Mommy for teaching her such horrible language…"

"You have such a dirty mind, Adam." Randy rolled his icy blue eyes.

"I learned from the best." Adam countered.

"That's true." Randy couldn't deny the obvious.

Randy rose out of the rocker and walked over to the far side of the room, where a stylish pink crib sat in the corner. There was a pink and green mobile overhead, which had all of the Disney Princesses on it. The Viper set the little baby onto the lithe mattress, before he pressed the button on the mobile. One of the songs from _Beauty & The Beast_ started to play softly. The baby stirred a bit, shifting her arms about easily, before she fell into a comfortable sleep. Adam and Randy kissed her forehead softly, before they made their way back to their own room down the hall.

"What do you say you start to punish me now?" Adam asked. He fell back onto the mattress, body already open and ready to take Randy in.

"I'd say that that is a wonderful idea, Mr. Copeland-Orton." Randy slowly climbed in between his husband's legs and kissed the blond harshly. "But aren't you tired?"

"I'm never too tired for a good fuck. You should know that, Ran." Adam said matter-of-factly.

"Such a dirty little mouth." Randy chastised. "You ready for me?"

Adam nodded hastily. "Always."

With one smooth movement, Randy slid home. The blond's tight channel closed in around him and he clenched down, trying to draw him further in. Both men moaned at once, and Randy, unable to contain himself any longer, slammed in further and hit Adam's prostate head-on. Adam writhed underneath him, turned on beyond belief. And that's when it happened. The baby monitor went off. Kimberly was crying again. All at once, Randy drew out of Adam and left the blond totally unsatisfied.

"I really should take care of that. I'll be back in a minute." Randy assured him.

"Yeah. You do that." Adam climbed up to the head of the bed and threw his head down on the pillow.

When Randy came back, Adam was knocked out cold.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	5. Your Guardian Angel by RJA

**Title:** The Shuffle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/General

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Jay/Adam, Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the songs mentioned/used.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 5/15 – Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**OOOO**

_**I will never let you fall,**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever,**_

_**I'll be there with you through it all,**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

**OOOO**

He had known. Even before Adam had realized it himself, he had known that Adam would have to retire. It Adam's own words, ever since he broke his neck in 2002, he had wrestled on borrowed time. But that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. In fact, it almost killed him. To think that Adam was hurt and there was little he could do to make it better was more than he could bear. Adam tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault and Jay knew that his words were true. He couldn't alter history. But he wished that he could.

Now, the blond rolled over and looked at his lover for what could have been the last time. The two would be forced to lead separate lives and both were too smart to fall for the long-distance relationship gimmick. It was just a lie to make the truth hurt a little less. When Adam went back to Canada, he would find someone else. Someone who could be with him, day in and day out. And Adam knew that Jay's rookie from NXT, Heath Slater, had had his eyes on the blond for some time. The truth hurt. But the truth was better than a lie.

Adam looked so child-like in his sleep. His silky blond locks, which Jay loved to hold in his hands when they made love, cradled his face like a halo. Adam was his angel. His fallen angel that had recently lost one of his wings. Slowly, Jay reached out and tucked one thin blond strand behind the older man's ear. His sweet, sweet Adam. He didn't deserve this. All of his life, _this_ is what he had wanted. And now, the dream had been brutally taken from him. However, no matter how sad the truth was, there was a sense of relief as well.

However, the sense of relief was one-sided. Adam was relieved, but Jay was afraid. Not that he would ever admit that aloud, of course. He knew that he had to be that solid rock for Adam, the pillar of constant, unwavering confidence. That was what he had always been. But, truthfully, he was scared. Terrified, even. He had been with Adam for so many years that he had lost count, but somehow always remembered their anniversary. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Adam with him anymore.

The blond yawned and stretched out so much that he almost fell off of the bed. Quickly, Jay stretched out and took hold of the blond before he could hit the floor. Carefully, he slid him back into place and wrapped his arm more firmly around Adam so that another accident wouldn't occur. Adam made a soft noise of discontent, before he rolled over onto his side so that he could rest his head on Jay's chest. Adam's familiar scent washed over him and he sighed, because this was what he wanted, what he desired, from the very start.

"Hmm, Jay?" Adam's eyes slowly fluttered. The emerald orbs were filled with worry for the younger man. "What's the matter? You're a little tense?"

"I'm fine, baby. Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep, okay?" Jay ordered the older blond softly. He stroked his blond locks softly. "Don't worry about it."

Adam yawned one last time. "Okay."

Jay leaned in and kissed Adam's forehead. He realized then that all of his worries could wait until the morning, when they could be talked out properly. They would make it through this. Together. "I love you, Adam."

Adam smiled in his sleep and returned the sentiment. "I love you too."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** I tried not to make it _too_ angst-ridden… not that it worked. Anyway, please remember to review!


	6. Daylight by Maroon 5

**Title:** The Shuffle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/General

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Jay/Adam, Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the songs mentioned/used.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 6/15 – Daylight by Maroon 5

**OOOO**

_**And when the daylight comes, I'll have to go,**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. **_

'_**Cause in the daylight, we'll be on our own,**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close.**_

**OOOO**

Adam lay in bed beside his beloved. He watched as the rainbow-haired man traced circles all over his bare stomach. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

Jeff raised one dark, pierced eyebrow. Slowly, he drew back so that he could look Adam in the eye. "That depends. What did I say earlier?"

"You told me that you love me." Adam said with brutal honesty. "And I told you that I love you too."

Jeff nodded as he slowly moved the hair from in front of Adam's beautiful face. "Of course I meant that, baby."

For a moment, it seemed as if Adam was content with that answer. He huddled beneath the covers and folded his body over Jeff's. But then, he asked, "Then why?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'm not a mind-reader, Adam. You'll have to be a little clearer."

"Why are you still with Beth?" Adam asked. Jeff could see the tears that had started to bud in his eyes.

Jeff sighed. He knew that they would have to have this conversation sooner or later. Really, he had hoped that it would be later, but… "You know that I can't leave her, Adam."

"Why the hell not? If you really love me like you claim to, then you wouldn't hurt me like this. You wouldn't use me." Adam said tearfully.

Jeff frowned. "I'm not using you, baby. I would _never_ hurt you like that. What we have is real." Jeff tried to assure him. "But I love Beth too."

"How can you say that? How can you say that after you just swore that you loved me?" Adam asked with a sudden fury that rivaled Heath's easily aroused temper. "How could you?"

Jeff reached out and took hold of Adam's shoulders to steady him and prevent him from leaving the bed. "Adam, I _can't_ leave her. I just can't, okay?"

"No! It's not okay, Jeff! What does she have that I don't? Why would you choose her over me?" Adam cried.

Finally, the rainbow-haired man snapped. "She's pregnant, Adam. Are you happy now? I can't leave her because she's pregnant with my baby." Jeff said tiredly.

Silence. Total silence. Warily, Jeff tilted his head back a bit so that he could look at the blond. Adam was frozen on his side of their bed, still on his knees. He had this blank look on his face. It was a horrible mixture of pain, disbelief, and heartbreak. Jeff reached out to him because he wanted to comfort him, but that small movement seemed to snap Adam out of his trance. Rudely, he smacked Jeff's arm away and hurriedly climbed out of bed. The tears started to streak down his alabaster cheeks, but he didn't care. He didn't care anymore.

Sudden realization crossed the blond's face. Maybe Jeff had never actually cared about him at all. Maybe all of the times that he had sworn to love him were no more than lies. It was all-too-easy to convince himself of that. He knew that it wasn't the truth, but it was a lot easier to convince himself of the lie. By this time, Jeff had also climbed out of bed. Slowly, he walked over to the blond. When he was within arm's reach, the blond's head snapped back brutally and he had a manic look in his hazel eyes that made Jeff a little uneasy.

Adam didn't understand why those that he loved liked to take advantage of him. It hardly seemed fair. And then, the blond saw the small hint of blood on his left arm. Jeff must've bitten him a little too hard during sex. But that blood seemed to awaken some primal sense within him. The brat tossed his hair back and flipped Jeff the finger. And with that, he walked out of the enigma's life forever. But Jeff would never forget that twisted look in his eyes. Something had broken within the blond, and it made him more than a little nervous.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Jeff hadn't seen or heard from the blond in over a year. That was, until he and Beth (who he had recently married) were invited to Randy's daughter's birthday. They brought little Ruby with them, who was eleven months. When Jeff went into the house to warm Ruby's bottle, he noticed Adam in the den. He had the birthday girl with him. According to Randy, her name was Jephia Seraph Orton. However, when the one-year-old turned around to look at him, he looked into a mirror of his own face.

His green eyes flickered over to Adam, who was clearly pregnant with another baby. He hadn't even known that Adam could have children. It was a rare trait that few men possessed. Carefully, Adam rose up off of the floor and lifted the little baby into his arms. She cooed and clapped her chubby little hands. She was absolutely adorable. But there was one minor detail about her age that bothered him. If she was one-year-old, then she would have had to have been conceived while he was still in a relationship with Adam…

"Oh. Hello, Jeff." Adam said distractedly. "How is Ruby?"

Jeff nodded and smiled. If Adam wanted to act civil, then he could do that. "She's fine. Is that your child?"

"Of course. Jephia, say hello to Jeff. He's a… friend of Daddy's." Adam said.

Jephia looked at Adam. "Momma?" And then she turned round to see Jeff. "Hi."

Jeff flinched when Adam blatantly denied him, but he deserved as much with how he treated the blond. "Hi, Jephia. You certainly are an adorable little girl."

Jephia beamed at the compliment. Adam pretended to look at his watch. "Oh, well. Look at the time. I really should take her back out to the party. It was nice seeing you again."

Jeff could hear the sarcasm in his voice, but he replied earnestly. "It was nice seeing you too."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Adam was channeling AJ there for a moment. Anyway, please review!


	7. The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill

**Title:** The Shuffle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/General

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Jay/Adam, Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the songs mentioned/used.

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg

**Part:** 7/15 – The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill

**OOOO**

_**Oh, I love the way you**_

_**Love the way you love me.**_

_**There's nowhere else I'd rather be.**_

_**Oh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me,**_

_**I only wish that you could see the way you love me,**_

_**The way you love me.**_

**OOOO**

"What the fuck was that out there? You know damn well that that was _my_ match! That was _my_ match, damn it! And you… _you_ had to be the hero and bash my head off the steel!" Jay hissed viciously.

Randy looked at his lover calmly. He was amused by the blond's outburst. "Well, you shouldn't have spat in my face. That was just unsanitary, man."

"None of this would have happened if that little _brat_ hadn't come out and acted like a little bitch!" Jay continued to rant furiously. He had his hands in his hair and was tearing at the strands.

"I believe that you were – correction: are – the one acting like a bitch." Randy said calmly.

"Guys." Adam tried to interject. All it earned where two sets of ice-cold blue eyes narrowed on him.

"This doesn't concern you!" Both men said in unison, before they turned their attention back to each other.

Adam rolled his eyes. Really, if he had known that that one, itty-bitty, innocent comment would cause all of this commotion, then he never would have made it in the first place. Okay, maybe that was a little bit of a lie. He had fully intended to tick his boyfriend off when he went out there earlier. And it had worked. But it had also kinda backfired. After all, he hadn't intended to have them at each other's throats. At this rate, they would kill each other before they could come to their senses and deliver his chastisement…

Adam watched as Jay paced around the locker room. The side of his face was bloody from an RKO to the bottom section of the steel stairs, but he was nowhere near as bloody as Randy. Randy had a small cut on his thigh, a bloody thumb, a busted mouth, and two cuts on his lower arm. In short, he was a bloody fucking mess. Adam watched as Randy took a washcloth and washed off the last of the blood from his tanned skin. From his slow, calculated movements, he knew that The Viper wasn't mad anymore. Jay, on the other hand, was a totally different story.

Jay continued to rant, which caused Adam to pout. "Nobody's paying any attention to me." He said. When this didn't capture anyone's attention, he said a bit louder. "Hey, bitchy and bitchier, over here!"

Jay turned to him, his cold eyes narrowed. "You know that the only reason you got away with that damn comment was because I had a match. You're lucky I don't beat that pretty ass black and blue."

Adam smirked. "I only let _real_ men touch my ass."

All of the color drained out of Jay's face. "You little bitch!"

Jay chased Adam around until the blond slid behind Randy and tried to hide his massive body behind the shorter man. It didn't work too well. Jay chuckled darkly and knotted his hand on Adam's hair, pulling his head to the side so that their eyes locked. Adam could see that he had truly upset the other blond. Before it could become even more stressful than it already was, Randy separated them. Adam stuck his tongue out at Jay and taunted him childishly. Jay frowned and narrowed his eyes at Adam.

"Adam, tell Jay that you're sorry." Randy ordered.

Adam huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't wanna."

Gently, Randy took Adam by the hair and touched their foreheads together. "Adam, you most likely cost Jay the match with that comment. He lost his championship; you can lose the attitude and say 'I'm sorry'."

Adam frowned, but finally relented. "'M sorry, Jay-Jay."

All of the frustration washed out of Jay when he saw the honest remorse in Adam's eyes. "It's okay… I guess."

Randy smiled and ruffled Adam's hair affectionately. "Now, kiss and make up."

Adam and Jay were all-too-happy to oblige. Adam pulled back first. "Love you, Jay-Jay."

Jay smiled. "I love you too."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	8. We Are Young by Fun

**Title:** The Shuffle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/General

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Jay/Adam, Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the songs mentioned/used.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 8/15 – We Are Young by FUN

**OOOO**

_**I know I gave it to you months ago,**_

_**I know you trying to forget.**_

_**But between the drinks and subtle things**_

_**The holes in my apologies,**_

_**I'm trying hard to take it back.**_

_**So, if by the time the bar closes, **_

_**And you feel like falling down,**_

_**I'll carry you home, tonight.**_

**OOOO**

Adam had not been ready for his best friend of countless years and his lover to come to him and tell him that it was over. There was no reason for his actions, but the day after, it was revealed that he had let his contract with the WWE expire and had moved on to a better offer with TNA. He claimed that it was better this way. Adam had a future here with the WWE and he shouldn't waste it, while Jay had a future with TNA that he couldn't turn down. This was about their careers, no more and no less. More money. More fame. More titles. And it slowly killed Adam from the inside out to know that, to the man that meant the world to him, he meant no more than a title.

Adam didn't know what to do without Jay. His whole world had been centered around this one man, this pivotal puzzle piece, and now it had been taken out of the equation. Brutally, viciously torn out of the equation. Currently, Adam sat in the bar. His only real amusement was the off-color jokes that the bartender continued to make, even after Adam insisted that he really wasn't in the mood. At least the man had a sense of humor. Granted, a twisted one. But it was a sense of humor all the same. And Adam found a little bit of a reason to smile with every word that he said. At least, until he noticed the man at the other end of the counter.

"That the one?" The bartender asked nonchalantly. Adam nodded and tossed back another glass of wine. He had started to feel dizzy two orders back, but he was on a role and the bartender wasn't about to cut him off.

"Yeah. He's the one." Adam slurred. His blond hair fell in front of his face and concealed his eyes. "And the one all over him is AJ Styles, his ex-boyfriend."

Adam slammed the glass down and faintly murmured for another. "If I pour you another one, I'm gonna have to ask for your keys, kid. Can't have you driving back to the hotel all hammered and what not."

Adam tossed the keys across the counter. "There. I don't need them anyway."

"And here's your wine, Mr. Copeland." The bartender served him some more wine.

An hour passed. Then another one. Adam continued to drink until finally, he couldn't take the way that AJ was hanging all over Jay. He paid his bill, which the bartender very graciously cut in half (otherwise, he would have paid an arm and a leg for it) and walked back out to the bench outside. He sat down and closed his eyes. The only way he would make it back to the hotel was if he walked, and he was far too dizzy to even _think_ of attempting that. He barely even noticed when Jay walked out and stood across from him. He had a look of worry on his face, but Adam couldn't care less.

"You okay there, Adam?" Jay asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Adam shot back rudely. "Why are you worried, anyway?"

"I'm worried because your still my best friend. Even if we're not lovers anymore, you're still my best friend and you always will be." Jay said.

Adam looked at his friend, confused. "You really mean that?" Jay nodded. "I guess you'll always be my best friend too. It's just… you really hurt me when you left like that."

Jay nodded. "I know, Adam. I'm really sorry. You deserved better than that."

Adam nodded. "Yeah. I did."

"At least, let me make it up to you and let me take you back to your hotel. I just want to make sure that you make it home okay." Jay said honestly.

Adam allowed Jay to haul him to his feet and hooked an arm under Adam's shoulders. "Just this once… take me home, Jay-Jay…"

Jay smiled and ruffled Adam's hair softly. Adam was already unconscious. "Always, baby. Always."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Short, bittersweet… hope you all enjoyed! Please Review!


	9. Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry

**Title:** The Shuffle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/General

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Jay/Adam, Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the songs mentioned/used.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 9/15 – Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry

**OOOO**

'_**Cause your hot and your cold,**_

_**You're yes and you're no,**_

_**You're in and you're out,**_

_**You're up and you're down.**_

**OOOO**

Adam tried to remember what their latest tiff had been about, but he couldn't even remember what had caused it. It was pitiful and he knew it. All he knew was that he had hurt Jeff when he should have been there for him, and to Adam, that was unacceptable. Thunder crackled in the distance. Adam flinched. He had always hated the thunder. It reminded him of the lonely days before he met Jeff. The days before he knew what love truly meant.

Slowly, Adam slid out of bed and shuffled across the floor, his favorite teddy bear stuffed into his arms. He felt like a little child, but did that really matter? He would love to still be a child. Back then, all that really mattered was how fast he could make it home so that he could ask his Ma for some money for candy. Now, he knew firsthand what heartbreak meant. He knew what it meant to hurt. But he also realized that he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

The blond angel walked downstairs and sat on the last carpet-covered stair. He drew his knees into his chest and cuddled the teddy sweetly. There, on the couch, was his husband. The Enigma was asleep. There was pain on his face, and Adam felt awful about the fact that he had forced him to sleep on that beaten-old death trap with the way his back had felt lately. He would be lucky if Jeff would even be able to walk in a few hours.

"Jeff?" Adam called out softly. He didn't want to wake the smaller blond, but he knew that they needed to talk about this sooner or later. "Jeff, honey. Please, talk to me. I'm scared."

Jeff let out a low moan as he rolled over on the couch and his back cried out in protest. Slowly, he sat up and the moan became louder as his back cracked. "Adam? Is that you?"

"I woke you, didn't I? I'm really sorry, Jeff." Adam said lowly. He was ashamed of his fear.

Jeff looked at him with sleep-clouded emerald eyes. "What's the matter, Addy?"

A loud crack of thunder supplied his answer. Adam let out a rather unmanly yelp and clutched the teddy close to his chest. Jeff smiled when he saw that. It was the teddy that he had won for Adam at the state fair. It was an adorable, oversized white bear with an obnoxious, red and white polka dot bowtie around its neck. Adam loved it like it was his child. And when a storm was close, he couldn't sleep without it.

It was obvious that Adam was extremely ashamed of his fear and didn't want to admit to his weakness. After all, it had taken him several months to admit that he had a _small_ issue with storms to the love of his life. Jeff drew his own conclusions when he came home in the middle of a violent storm with near seventy MPH winds and found Adam locked in the closet. His earphones had been in and the music turned up so much that his ears bled.

"C'mere, Adam." Jeff moved over a bit so that the taller blond could fit on the couch beside him.

Adam wiped at his hazel eyes with the back of his hand. "What?"

"I want you to come over here and lay down on the couch with me." Jeff elaborated in an exasperated tone.

Adam looked at him like he had suddenly obtained a third head. "But… aren't you mad at me? I mean, I said all of that horrible stuff earlier. If I were you, I wouldn't even be able to look at me."

Jeff shook his head. "I love you, Addy. I _chose_ to forgive you." He explained. "And I'm fairly certain that I said my fair share of shitty stuff too. Don't worry about it, baby. Just come here."

Jeff opened his arms and Adam settled himself into the man's warm embrace. He had always loved Jeff's scent. It intoxicated him. It reminded him of the days when he used to drink, back when he used to enjoy the haze of a drunken stupor. But now, all that he needed to get that same high was to be around his husband. He was the glue that held Adam together. And Adam was the mold that defined Jeff. They were perfect for each other.

"I'm really sorry about what I said, Jeff. You know that I didn't mean it, don't you?" Adam pleaded with him. His eyes were wet with unshed tears and he bunched Jeff's loose t-shirt in his hands like a child.

Jeff nodded. "I know that you didn't mean what you said, baby. It was just in the heat of the moment. And I'm sorry about what I said too. You're not a dramatic bitch… most of the time."

Adam slapped him across the chest. "You take that back, pretty boy!"

"I believe that you just proved my point, princess." Jeff said.

Adam rolled his eyes. "We're an extremely dysfunctional couple, you know. I don't know many couples who can scream such horrible lies about each other one minute and be snuggling the next."

"We may be dysfunctional, Addy, but I can't think of anyone else I would rather be dysfunctional with." Jeff confessed honestly. He even had a small smile on his face.

"Was that supposed to be romantic?" Adam asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Jeff deadpanned.

"Oh…" Adam flashed him his best innocent smile and batted his doe-like eyes. "I love you, Jeffy."

Jeff laughed. "I love you too, drama queen."

"I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!" Adam screamed.

"Whatever you say, Adam. Whatever you say." Jeff patted his head. _After all, we all know the truth._

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	10. Doin' Dirt by Maroon 5

**Title:** The Shuffle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/General

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Jay/Adam, Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the songs mentioned/used.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 10/15 – Doin' Dirt by Maroon 5

**OOOO**

_**So right now, I wanna leave with you right now,**_

_**I wanna be with you all night; in the car let's go,**_

_**Yeah, let's take it home, let's take it home, let's take it home.**_

**OOOO**

Adam rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 3:15 AM. He had only been unconscious for a half-hour, then. He looked down and found that Randy had cleaned the seed off of his body and tucked him into bed. It was extremely sweet of him to do that. Adam stretched and rolled over onto his side. His boyfriend was in the bed beside him, his back to him and half of his body off of the bed. It was totally adorable.

Slowly, Adam reached out and traced a finger over the elaborate emerald tattoo on the back of Randy's shoulders. Randy shivered but didn't awaken. He shifted a bit on the mattress and made himself comfortable. Adam could barely contain a chuckle as he leaned forward a bit – there was still a considerable distance between them, but now Adam's blond hair tickled Randy's bare, tanned skin. Randy let out a soft moan and shifted some more.

Emerald eyes hazed over with lust as Adam blew onto Randy's back, eliciting a shiver and causing Randy to roll over and face him. After a moment, the brunette's blue eyes fluttered and they settled on Adam. The blond flashed him his best innocent smile and waved. Randy rolled his eyes. He was sure that his blond baby would always be a kid at heart, and that is exactly the way that he wanted him to be.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Adam Joseph Copeland." Randy shook his head. "You're ready for a fourth round already?" Randy sounded tired, but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"What can I say? I'm insatiable. Unless, of course, you can't keep up with me… old man." Adam smirked and watched as Randy raised one eyebrow. That twinkle of amusement never left.

"Oh, so now _I'm_ the old one? I do believe that your six years older than me, Princess." Randy said.

Adam's smirk fell into an adorable pout. "You know that I hate that nickname."

"I know, I know." Randy chuckled. "I'm sorry, baby. Do you still love me?"

Adam nodded and buried his face in his chest. "You know that I do."

Randy snaked one arm around Adam's shoulders and drew them into his chest. Adam smiled and cuddled further into his hold. But the romantic sentiment was soon disturbed when Randy's hand snuck down and took hold of Adam's flaccid cock. He started to stroke him harshly, forcing a loud, startled moan out of the taller blond. Randy leaned down and kissed him softly, a stark contrast to the force of his ministrations.

Carefully, Randy pressed down on Adam's shoulders and forced him to lie down on his back. He shuffled around a bit so that the blankets fell down his back, revealing the fact that both were still totally naked. Since Adam was still stretched and slick from their last round, all Randy had to do was put his hands behind Adam's thighs and push the blond's knees into his chest. And then, Randy slid into Adam's warm channel.

"God, baby. You're still so fucking tight." Randy mumbled. He reached down and stroked Adam's soft blond hair. "And you're still as beautiful as the day that I first met you."

Adam rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that formed anyway. "You're such a sap, Randy. But… thank you. That's nice to hear." Adam said softly.

"You ready?" Randy asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah. Move."

But then, at the last minute, Randy rolled onto his back and allowed Adam to slide down onto his erection until he was balls-deep inside the man that he loved. Adam moaned and threw his head back in ecstasy. Adam always felt complete when Randy was buried to the hilt within him. Adam leaned down and kissed Randy, before he rose a bit and slammed back down onto his boyfriend's cock. Both men saw stars.

They set a fast and brutal pace, their lips locked furiously and their teeth clashing so horribly that each movement drew blood. Randy's hips met each and every one of Adam's movements, and Adam continued to clamp his channel down on Randy's erection. And when the head of his cock brushed over Adam's prostate, that was the end of it all. Adam came with a loud sigh and clenched his channel down around Randy, causing him to orgasm as well.

Adam slid off of Randy and rolled onto his side, before he threw his body over Randy's. "Adam?"

"What is it, Ran?" Adam slurred. After four rounds, he was officially exhausted.

"You're hot and you're heavy, Adam. Get off of me." Randy murmured, but there was no real venom in his voice. He shoved Adam off and the blond flopped down onto the mattress with a startled shout.

When he regained his bearings, he turned to Randy and stuck his tongue out at the younger man. Randy could do little more than laugh. "Meanie."

"I'm the meanie? Listen, princess, I'm not the one who woke my boyfriend up at 3:15 AM to have sex. I think that that would make _you_ the meanie." Randy said.

Adam huffed and turned his back to Randy. He knew when he had lost a battle. "Whatever."

"Which translates to 'Yes, how very right you are, Randy. I now see the error of my ways and will never, ever do it again'. Which would be a total crock of bull." Randy said with a smirk.

"Bitch." Adam resorted to name-calling, but he did it with such a sweet smile on his face.

"I love you too, princess. Now, sleep. And I mean it this time." Randy said firmly.

But by the time he had finished talking, Adam had curled into his side and fallen asleep already…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	11. Brokenhearted by Karmin

**Title:** The Shuffle

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/General

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam, Jay/Adam, Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Fifteen one-shots based on fifteen songs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the songs mentioned/used.

**Warning:** Slash

**Part:** 11/15 – Brokenhearted by Karmin

**OOOO**

_**See, I've been waiting all day,**_

_**For you to call me baby.**_

_**So, let's get up, let's get on it,**_

_**Don't you leave me brokenhearted, tonight.**_

**OOOO**

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and kiss him already, idiot?" Heath looked at his old mentor, a look of confusion on his face. It would seem that Heath hadn't learned the art of subtlety from Jay.

"I don't like him like that. We're best friends. That's all." Jay denied. Heath continued to stare at him in disbelief. Did he really mean to continue to deny it like this? "Is it really that obvious?"

"About as obvious as the fact that Randy and John have been having sex since their feud started at SummerSlam. So, yeah, incredibly obvious." Heath rolled his eyes.

Jay looked over at Adam sadly. "I just… what if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to be an idiot and make a move when he's not interested. I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Heath shook his head. "It's obvious that he feels the same way, man. Don't worry about it."

"How would you know?" Jay asked. "You still can't even get up the courage to ask out Justin."

Heath looked at him indignantly. "That's an entirely different story and you know it. Justin just came out of a bad break-up. Adam's been single for three months. If you don't act, someone else will."

Jay's eyes darkened at the very idea of someone else touching _his_ Adam. "You're right. I can't take a chance like that. Thank you." Jay said, before he wandered over to Adam.

Adam sat with a few of his other friends, most of which Jay wasn't well acquainted with. However, when Adam saw him, he excused himself and made his way over to his best friend. He was more than a little drunk, but he wasn't so far down that road that he lost his common sense. He knew better than to allow the men who flirted with him take him back to their hotel rooms. And if he did, Jay would be there to save him. He always was.

Jay led Adam out to the backyard of the hotel, where there was a little pond and several benches that sat around with torches around them. It was truly beautiful. Jay led Adam over to one of the benches and they both made themselves comfortable. Adam looked at him, totally confused. He batted his long, charcoal lashes at him sweetly. He looked gorgeous with the light of the moon on his face and the torchlight reflecting in his hair.

"Adam, I have something to tell you. I just… I need you to promise me that you won't be mad at me. Can you do that? No matter what, we'll still be friends?" Jay asked.

"Of course, Jay-Jay. No matter what, we'll always be best friends." Adam was quick to assure him.

Reassured by this fact, Jay let it all go. He told Adam about everything that he had felt for him over the years, from the lust to the love. He told him that he wanted them to be able to have a relationship, but he would never want to do anything that would hurt their friendship. And if Adam only wanted to be friends, then he could live with that. But he finished by taking Adam by the hands and looking him in the eyes, a small smile on his face.

"I love you, Adam. It may have taken me a little while to see that, but I do love you." Jay assured him.

Adam was silent for several minutes. It worried Jay terribly. But then, Adam smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "What took you so long?" Adam chuckled. "I love you too."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Short and sweet. Please Review!


	12. What the Hell by Avril Lavigne

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the song.  
**Rated:** M (Mature)  
**Warning(s):** Slash

**OOOO**

**_All my life I've been good, but now_**

**_Oh, I'm thinking what the hell?_**

**_All I want is to mess around, _**

**_And I don't really care about,_**

**_If you love me_**

**_If you hate me,_**

**_You can't save me, baby, baby._**

**OOOO**

Adam frowned. He didn't understand it. What was it about him that was so damn unlovable? It seemed that whenever he fell head over heels in love, he would only be used for sex and then thrown away like he was some damn chew toy. It was fun while it lasted, but after a few days, it became worn out and lost the shiny appeal that it had when it was brand-new. Adam didn't want to be some bastard's chew toy. He was tired of being used.

The latest excuse? An old friend had come in from out of town and the two had gotten drunk. The next thing that they knew, they were rolling around in the sheets. Yeah, how many times had he heard that one before? The excuse was old and worn out, just like the chew toy. If Adam wanted to be with a liar, he could always turn to his ex, Amy Dumas. That was before he discovered his sexuality, of course. But she was still a liar. And a slut.

This, of course, led him back to the question of the hour. What did he do now? He was in the prime of his life, all dressed for action, with nowhere to go on a Saturday night. They should write a song about that. Oh yeah, they already did. Adam rolled his eyes and considered heading out on his own. There was this hot club downtown and the bouncer had a bit of a crush on him. But he didn't want to endure the piteous looks when they saw that he was alone.

However, in the end, his boredom won out. He took his keys and his leather jacket and decided to head out for some fun. After all, maybe there was a chance that he could meet a hottie and rub it in that bastard's face. No, that wasn't nice. He shouldn't think like that. But, for some reason, it had a smile on his face in no time. The bastard deserved a little bit of punishment for what he had done to him. And with that in mind, he left for the club.

* * *

Just as he was expected, the club was packed to the brim. But when the bouncer saw him in line, he immediately started to make his way over to him. Adam made sure to inch the waistband of his leather pants a bit lower to reveal the 'V' that led down to his manhood, and when he stretched his arms back, he showed a bit of his stomach as well. The bouncer's eyes raked over his body like he was a piece of meat in the window of a butcher shop.

"Is there any way that you could let me cut to the front of the line, Jeff?" Adam batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. Jeff was about ready to salivate. "Just this once, of course. It's my birthday and, well… I'm all alone."

Jeff looked him over once more. Jeff wasn't in love with him, Jeff was heavily in lust. Or maybe it was some carnal mixture of the two. "Just this once. Because it's your birthday."

Adam winked at him innocently and offered his best smile. "Thank you, Jeff. It means a lot."

"Just don't be showing that pretty little ass like it's for sale. You deserve better than the skanks in there." Jeff said.

"Thanks." Adam said. His face was a cross between shock and thankfulness.

He didn't think that anybody had ever cared about him enough to tell him that he deserved better. Well… anyone other than his mother, at least. It made him feel nice. He made his way to the front of the line and entered the club, only to be immediately bombarded by obnoxiously loud music and men and women bumping and grinding against each other. Why did he want to come to the club? Oh, yeah. He was lonely.

"Hey there, cutie. What can I get for you?" The bartender winked at him. Adam couldn't be less interested. The man was several years older than him and, to make it worse, had a wedding ring on.

"I'll have a beer, thanks." Adam made to put down a five to cover the beer, but the bartender stopped him.

"It's on the house. The pretty-little-number discount." The bartender said with a smirk.

Adam nodded, more than a little freaked out by all of the unwanted attention. "Okay, thanks."

The bartender served him his beer and Adam walked over to one of the many tables. He decided that he would set his beer down and he would dance for awhile. More than a few men were willing to be his partner, but Adam would rather dance alone. He liked the feel of all of the eyes in the room being on him. It made him feel important and fed his inner-diva. The fact that all of the men wanted him only fed his confidence.

But an overly-confident guppy won't survive for very long in the shark tank. Adam had an eye on each man that watched him, making sure that none of them were trying to corner him and that, when their hands lingered, it wasn't in an overtly intimate nature. Adam may have been a slut, but he certainly wasn't a manwhore. He didn't know any of these men and he wasn't about to risk a night with one of them right off the bat.

One man came over to him, a sly smirk on his face. Adam knew him from his days as a teenager. His name was Drew McIntyre, a cocky Scottish bastard who had wanted a piece of Adam's ass since they were seventeen. Adam sauntered over to him and started to dance with him. He really had no intention of going further, all he wanted to do was dance. But Drew was very obviously in lust with him.

"Can I buy you a drink, baby?" Drew asked. His voice was heavily slurred by his Scottish accent, combined with the amount of alcohol that he had consumed.

"Sure. You can buy me whatever you want." Adam said sweetly and batted his eyelashes at Drew.

However, just like all of the others, he lost interest when a younger, prettier number came along. Adam sighed. This really wasn't how he had wanted to spend his birthday. Several hours passed and Adam was still alone. The men would come and go, but none had a vested interest in the beautiful blond. Adam sighed. This outing had been a total flop. This had to be the worst birthday ever.

* * *

"Hey, birthday boy. What are you doing all by your lonesome?" Jeff asked. He walked over to Adam, who was seated on the curb outside of the club. "What's the matter, baby?"

"My boyfriend dumped me for an old 'friend'. I'm all alone on my birthday." Adam mumbled as he rubbed the tears from his eyes. He was frustrated and confused.

"That's not fair. Nobody should be alone on their birthday." Jeff said. "Why don't you let me take you out to dinner? My treat." Jeff offered.

"Dinner? It's 1:00 AM." Adam laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"There's a great twenty-four hour diner nearby. I'm sure that you'll love the food there." Jeff assured him.

Adam rose to his feet and nodded, allowing Jeff to take his hand. "Okay. I'll let you take me out to dinner."

What the hell? It was worth a shot.


	13. Wait a Minute by The Pussycat Dolls

**A/N:** So, here is the plan. I want to finish 'The Shuffle' and 'Tiny Dancer'. Also, if all goes according to plan, then I will also finish 'A Thousand Years' in this timeframe as well. Once these three are done, I have an AU story for you which features Chris/Adam that's already in the works. Stay tuned for more information!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the song/lyrics.  
**Rated:** M (Mature)  
**Warning(s):** Slash

**OOOO**

**_Everybody listen all over the world,_**

**_I got a story 'bout my favorite girl._**

**_(Wait a minute)_**

**_Oh, my baby sexy for sure,_**

**_I had to have him when he walked through the door_**

**_(Wait a minute)_**

**OOOO**

"You know that you can do this, Adam. This is what you've trained for. This is your dream. You can do it." Jeff rubbed Adam's shoulders firmly to try and offer the reassurance that Adam craved.

Adam nodded weakly. "I can do this. _I can do this_." But then, his confidence faltered. "But what if I can't? What if I choke? They'll all laugh at me and I'll be so embarrassed. Jeff, don't make me do this!"

"Adam, look at me. Look me in the eye, baby." Jeff ordered softly but firmly.

Adam bashfully turned to face Jeff. "I don't want them to laugh at me, Jeff."

Jeff frowned. The next time that he was near Randy, he would take pride in the fact that he was the one to end the bastard's life. Randy had been Adam's bully in elementary and middle school. But what he liked to focus on the most was the fact that Adam was the only boy in the chorus who hadn't hit puberty and had a voice that was still scratchy and undeveloped. Adam had developed a complex and now he feared that everyone would hate his voice.

However, when they had come to High School, all of that changed. Ms. Lillian Garcia, the director of the choir, had specifically requested that Adam join. She had given him afterschool lessons so that he could train his voice and now, he had one of the solos for the school assembly. But Adam was terribly nervous. Randy would be out there and he didn't want the younger boy to make fun of him.

"Adam, we're best friends, aren't we?" Jeff asked kindly. "I wouldn't lie to you. Listen to me when I tell you that you'll do a fantastic job out there. Look, you even have a present here."

Jeff handed Adam a bouquet of freshly picked roses. The note said that they were from a secret admirer. "They're so beautiful. Did you see who they came from?"

Jeff shook his head, but he had a sly smile on his face. "No. But I have a feeling that they came to the show tonight."

"You really think that they came to see me?" Adam asked, surprised that anyone would want to come and hear him sing. "You wouldn't lie to me?"

Jeff shook his head. "No. I wouldn't lie to you." He carefully pushed Adam toward the curtain. "Now, show all of them what you're made of."

* * *

Adam had performed fantastically. He had the entire crowd in tears with his rendition of _Merry Christmas, Darling._ And now, he was back in the hallway, reclaiming his flowers and humbly accepting words of praise from his best friend and ex-boyfriend. Adam was extremely excited. It meant a lot to hear this kind of praise come from Jeff, who was a performer himself. But then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Adam just about had a heart attack. He turned around and came face to face with Randy Orton, the younger teen who had made it his mission to torment Adam throughout their time in school. Randy and Jeff shared a look, before Jeff bowed out and left them entirely alone. Randy reached for him and Adam flinched away from habit. But one look at the hurt that formed in Randy's eyes and Adam knew that he wasn't here to insult him.

"I just wanted to tell you that you did a fantastic job. And… I take it that you loved the flowers?" Randy smiled and it made Adam melt like butter. He motioned to the flowers in Adam's arms.

"Oh, these? You sent these?" He seemed surprised.

"Yeah." Randy nodded. "If you don't want them anymore, then I understand."

"No. No, I still want them. Why wouldn't I want them?" Adam asked, confused. Why wouldn't he want the flowers? They were still beautiful and it was the thought that counted, right?

"I just… I've treated you so horribly and I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for that. The reason that I treated you like that was because I really liked you, but I was too young and naïve to understand it."

But then, a soft smile came over Adam's lips. He leaned up and kissed Randy on the cheek. "I kind of like you too."


	14. Heal Me by Billy Currington

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. I also don't own the song or the lyrics.  
**Rated:** M (Mature)  
**Warning(s):** Slash

**OOOO**

**_Use a lighter hand,_**

**_I've got bruises you can't see._**

**_You can take your time,_**

**_Your love is all I need._**

**OOOO**

Jay cursed fluently beneath his breath. He had been unable to win a match since he lost his Intercontinental Championship to The Miz on Raw 1000, and he _knew_ that his career was on a downward spiral, but Alberto Del Rio had crossed the line. Really, that Cross-Arm Breaker _after_ the match was over was uncalled for. And now, the trainer had insisted that he not compete in his match on SmackDown. Jay was furious.

Jay slowly tried to roll his shoulder, but froze almost instantly when a strong wave of pain overwhelmed him. He frowned. Maybe the trainer had been justified when she said that he shouldn't compete in his match, but it wasn't his damn fault that Alberto was a loose cannon that wanted to break him in half! What had he ever done to the man? It wasn't like Jay had been the one to ask for the match! No, that had all been Alberto.

Not that Alberto wanted to remember that part of it. Jay shook his head and continued to mumble curses at himself and the stars that walked by him as he made his way to the locker room. They easily moved to the side and allowed him to pass without a confrontation. Jay reasoned that he must look a little bit scary in his current state of mind. He certainly didn't feel like his normal self. He just kept whispering that it 'wasn't his fault'.

He stormed into the locker room and his eyes widened slowly when he took in the scene in front of him. Alberto, with his slimy aristocratic hands all over Adam. "What the hell?"

Adam struggled to break free of Alberto's hold, but Alberto was stronger than him, especially with the strong hand on the back of Adam's neck. "It's not what it looks like, Jay. I swear!"

"Oh, I think that it's exactly what it looks like." Jay hissed under his breath. "Alberto, take your hands off of him. Now."

Alberto sized Jay up and smirked easily. "What do you think that you can do about it, perro? Look at your arm."

Jay didn't have to look at his arm to be reminded of the pain that he felt there. "You have till the count of three."

Alberto rolled his eyes, clearly not threatened in the least by Jay's words. "I don't think that you understand, perro. You hurt me, I hurt the little blond pixie. You don't want that, do you?"

"Let go of me, Del Rio!" Adam continued to struggle and hit Alberto's chest weakly, but Alberto squeezed his neck a little bit harder. Stars danced before Adam's eyes and he blacked out.

"Adam? Adam!" Jay screamed. There was no answer. "You bastard!"

Blinded by the fury that he felt in his core, Jay attacked Alberto. For a moment, the blinding ache that he felt in his shoulder and arm were forgotten as he landed hit after hit onto the Mexican aristocrat. Alberto, for the most part, took it like a man. It was only when Jay took him by the hair and started to bash his head into the tile floor that he started to whine about a concussion and the fact that it would cost him his title shot.

Jay didn't care. He continued to beat down Del Rio until the man didn't move anymore. Ricardo screamed at him that he could have murdered him, but Jay didn't care. Alberto had hurt his baby, so Jay had hurt Alberto. And even if the aristocrat _did_ press charges, Jay's defense would be that he acted on Adam's behalf after his baby had passed out. That reminded him…

Jay turned around and looked at where Adam had fallen. "Adam, baby, it's okay now. I took care of Alberto. He won't hurt you anymore. Adam? Adam, sweetie?"

Adam lay flat on his back on the floor. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing.

"Adam?" Jay was confused, but when he saw that Adam wasn't breathing, it turned to panic. "Adam, sweetie, open those beautiful eyes for me. C'mon, baby. Show me that you're okay. You have to be okay…"

Adam didn't even flinch.

"Adam? Adam…" the tears slowly rolled down Jay's cheeks as he realized that Adam was gone.

* * *

"Jay. Jay-Jay, wake up. Jay-Jay…" Adam looked down at his boyfriend as the younger man continued to toss and turn in his sleep. Adam knew that he was in the middle of a nightmare. "Jay-Jay…"

Jay sat up abruptly, nearly tearing out his IV and the cords to his heart monitor in the process. "Adam?" And then, he turned his head to face Adam. "Adam, is that really you?"

Adam chuckled. "Of course, silly. Who else would it be?"

"Why am I… Why am I in the hospital? I was in the locker room and Del Rio was there and he was… he was…" Jay trailed off, unable to finish that thought.

Adam's smile fell. "Jay, you're in the hospital because Del Rio almost yanked your arm out of its socket and you refused to go to the trainer, so you passed out from the pain."

Jay frowned. "What?"

"You must've had a bad dream based off of the morphine in your IV." Adam rationalized.

Jay couldn't even begin to breathe a sigh of relief with that one. A bad dream brought on by the morphine. That was all that it was. Adam was safe and sound at his bedside, worrying over him like the mother hen that he was. Adam was okay. He was happy and healthy and he was safe. And that was how the mantra continued in his head. He's safe. He's safe. He's safe. But he had to hear the words directly from Adam.

"Are you sure that you'll never leave me?" Jay asked seriously.

Adam nodded firmly. "Never. I'll always be with you. I love you."

Jay smiled, finally able to relax for the first time that night. "I love you too."


	15. Uptown Girl by Billy Joel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
**World:** AU  
**Rated:** M (Mature)  
**Warning(s):** Slash, Social Etiquette, etc.

**OOOO**

_**Uptown girl, **_

_**You know I can't afford to buy her pearls,**_

_**But maybe someday when my ship comes in,**_

_**She'll understand what kind of guy I've been,**_

_**And then I'll win.**_

**OOOO**

Jeff knelt down beside his master's feet, making sure that he buffed every scratch and scuff off of Adam's prized leather boots. He knew how much Adam loved to look beautiful, donned from head to toe in only the most expensive of leathers and furs, and he wanted to make sure that Adam always felt beautiful. True, it was his job. It had even been a job that had been expressly discussed in his job description. Line thirteen. Clause two.

Yes, Jeff treasured that contract like it was his lifeline. If he let it out of his reach for only a moment, someone could come in and take his precious Adam away from him. And that just wouldn't do. Jeff didn't know what he would do without Adam, but he _did_ know what he would do for Adam. He would defend his honor to the death. Already, his beautifully tattooed skin was marred from the many battles that he had waged for Adam's honor.

If this was true love, then Jeff was happy to live in servitude forever. Because, to Jeff, this wasn't servitude. This was what it meant to show someone that you cared about them, to show them that you loved them. Jeff would sit on his hands and knees for hours on end if he had to. If Adam was not satisfied, then Jeff would not rest until he was. Whatever it took. Whatever the cost. Jeff would fulfill his every need.

"Jeff." Adam turned to him slowly. He had a curious look on his face, one that Jeff had never seen before. It worried him. "Jeff, may I ask you a question?"

Jeff took his towel and tossed it over his shoulder. "Of course, Master Adam. What can I do for you? Do you need more water? Or do you want me to stroke the fire?"

Adam shook his head. "No. I do not need any of that." Adam sighed heavily. "Do you love me, Jeff?"

"What kind of question is that, Master Adam? Of course I love you! If you hadn't found me, then I would have surely died. I owe my life to you." Jeff answered honestly.

Adam huffed. He obviously did not like Jeff's answer. "That's not what I asked. I want to know if you _love_ me."

Suddenly, it all made sense. "You want to know if I love you… romantically?" Jeff asked.

Adam nodded. "All of the suitors that mother has found for me bore me. They are either unintelligent brutes who think more through their libidos than through their brains, or they have no brains at all."

Jeff fell silent for a moment as he tried to think. Until now, he had believed that the intense love that he felt for Adam was only in a master-servant kind of way. Jeff had always been so thankful that the princess had saved him (not that Adam allowed him to refer to him as such). Could it be more? Slowly, Jeff tilted his head back and looked into Adam's hazel eyes. Those eyes were so beautiful and seemed to look directly into Jeff's heart.

Adam sighed and shook his head. He should've known better than to trust his instincts with someone like Jeff. Jeff was such a free spirit and didn't seem to fit into any kind of mold whatsoever. Maybe that was what had attracted Adam to him in the first place. He liked the wild, untamable side to his servant. It made him feel like maybe, just maybe, he could let loose and be himself too… if only once in a blue moon.

"Adam, I…" Jeff trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Adam raised on thin, pale hand. "No, Jeff. You don't have to say it, okay? Just forget that I asked. It was a foolish question anyway. Don't worry about it." Adam rambled on.

But Jeff reached out and stole the taller man's hand. "No, Adam. I won't forget about it. What you said was absolutely right. Before now, I never had a reason to distinguish between devotion and love. Now, I can see the difference."

Adam tilted his head to the side a little bit. "Do you have something that you want to tell me, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded. With his head bowed low, he walked over and knelt beside Adam's throne. "Adam, I have served you for many years. That day that you saved me from that storm has never left my mind. I will be eternally in your debt."

Adam touched a hand to Jeff's head and smiled down at him. "Consider your debt forgiven, Jeff."

"Really?" Jeff asked, astonished. Adam nodded. "Now I feel that I have the ability to tell you that I love you, Adam. I think that I always have. It's just been hidden until now."

Adam took hold of my face and leaned down so that our foreheads touched. "I love you too, Jeff. Now, forever and always. And with my mother's blessing, we can make this official."

His mother did not even hesitate to bless their union. They were married within the week. It was a beautiful ceremony, with the blond princess all dolled-up in his white dress and the groom dressed smartly in a pressed black tuxedo. It was the kind of moment were dreams were made into a reality. And to think, none of it would have occurred if Adam wouldn't have worked up the nerve to ask him that one simple question.

Jeff leaned down and kissed his new bride for the first time as husband and wife. "I finally have my uptown girl."

Adam smiled and blushed at the compliment. However, when he realized that Jeff had called him a girl, inadvertently or otherwise, he was forced to sleep on the couch for a week…


End file.
